japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Janice Kawaye
Janice Kawaye (born on January 29, 1970) is a Japanese American voice actress. She is known for voicing Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ami in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Sarah in Invader Zim, Gi in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Kioko and Julia on All Grown Up! & Yuzu Kurosaki on Bleach. She also provided the voices for the twins Kim and Kam Chin on the short lived Cartoon Network animated series Class of 3000. Janice currently goes under her marry name Janice Roman Roku. She will reprise her role as Jenny Wakeman in the Nicktoons series. Anime *Blade – Alice (Ep. 8), Danas (Ep. 5) & Yati (Ep. 6) *Bleach – Yuzu Kurosaki *Blood+ – Chen, Mui & Remy (Ep. 4) *Bump in the Night – Little/Big Robot *Captain Planet and the Planeteers – Gi *Doc McStuffins – Kiko *Duel Masters – Mimi Tasogare (Season 1) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet – Melty & Pilot (Ep. 1) *'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi' – Ami & Tekirai *Hunter × Hunter (2011 version) – Shizuku, Binder Voice (Ep. 67), Young Binolt (Ep. 63) & A Reporter (Ep. 59 & 60) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress – Mumei *The Karate Kid – Taki Tamurai *Love Live! School Idol Project – Cocoa Yazawa *March Comes in Like a Lion – Ayumu Kouda & SFX Voice *Megas XLR – Various characters *Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone – Keiko *My Life as a Teenage Robot – Jenny Wakeman aka (XJ9), XJ1 & Tammy (5 Episodes) *Nicktoons – Jenny Wakeman *Treehouse Detectives – Owl #2, Fergus & Poppy *Toradora! – Yuriko Mitsui (Ep. 13) *Young Justice Invasion – Asami "Sam" Koizumi *??? Anime Films *Bleach (Live Action) – Karin Kurosaki & Yuzu Kurosaki (voice) *'Bleach movie 1' – Yuzu Kurosaki *'Bleach movie 2' – Yuzu Kurosaki *'Bleach movie 4' – Yuzu Kurosaki *Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' – Yazmin *Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz – Dorothy Gale *Gamba: Gamba to Nakama-tachi – Additional Voices *'Hunter x Hunter movie 1' – Shizuku *K Missing Kings – Kukuri Yukizome *Lalaloopsy Girls Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School – Bea Spells A Lot *Love Live! The School Idol – Cocoa Yazawa *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw – Tammy *Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo – Nya Nya & Timoko *??? *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Akiba's Trip Undead & Undressed – Kati Raikkonen *Atelier Firis The Alchemist and The Mysterious Journey – Liane Mistlud *Ar nosurge Ode to an Unborn Star – Shurelia *Conception II Children of the Seven Stars – Torri Feiiji *Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair – Peko Pekoyama *Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony – Peko Pekoyama *Detective Pikachu – Rita Partridge *Digimon World Next Order – Luche *Fatal Frame V Maiden of Black Water – Ayane *.Hack//G.U. Last Recode – Kusabira *Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart – Estelle *Hyperdimension Neptunia U – Famitsu *Lost Dimension – Himeno Akatsuki *Megas XLR – Galaxa *Mugen Souls Z – Nao *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker – Female Avatar 2 *Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots – Jenny (XJ 9) *Ninja Gaiden – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden II – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden III – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden Sigma – Ayane *Ninja Gaiden Sigma II – Ayane *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale – Kat *Rune Factory 4 – Xiao Pai *Soulcalibur V – Upbeat Girl *Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World – Alice & Presea *Tales of Xillia – Driselle Sharil *Tales of Xillia 2 – Cosette Coalhearth *The Secret World – Harumi *Valkyria Chronicles II – Cosette Coalhearth *The Witch and the Hundred Knight – Visco *??? Quotes *??? * * Knownable Roles *'Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman' in My Life as a Teenage Robot & Nicktoons *'Ami Onuki' in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *'Yuzu Kurosaki' in Bleach *'Sarah' in Invader Zim *'Gi' in Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kioko' and Julia in All Grown Up! *'Kim' and Kam Chin in Class of 3000 *'Asami "Sam" Koizumi' in Young Justice Invasion *'Ayane' in the Ninja Gaiden series *'???' Trivia *Is Japanese American, and doesn't speak Japanese fluently. *Gets along very well with Quinton Flynn, who worked with her on My Life As a Teenage Robot. She also gets along with Grey DeLisle, who worked with her on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Janice had also taught Delisle how to speak Japanese. *Her birth was Hiromi (弘美) Kawaye (河江). *Her star sign is a Aries. *??? Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES